Truth Is Told
by Karen Rhine
Summary: Stupid title, I know. Yuki tells Shuichi the truth, finally. Will it be truth Shuichi will really want to hear?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Man: She doesn't own Gravitation. She's not a genius, after all.  
  
Ceari: *vein* Hey!  
  
Warning: Yaoi, of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When are you sure it's love? When do you know it's real, not a lie? When can you be for sure?  
  
I believe it's love this time. The thought of that hyper personality in the other room watching television or bidding me a loud farwell before heading off to the studio doesn't annoy me greatly anymore. Sometimes I even look foreward to him bouncing through the door.  
  
He's inspired my writings and he's stayed with me... Even after how cold I've acted, my health conditions, and the disappearing act I pulled. He didn't leave like everyone else would. He stayed.  
  
He's told me numerous times that he's loved me. I was convinced that it was an innocent crush, him barely being twnety. I thought that after a while, his feelings for me would die off like all young people end up doing. Yet, he never did. His feelings have never changed.  
  
I love everything about him. His beautiful eyes, his soft pink hair, his entrancing voice...The wya he moves, the way he jokes, the gags he pulls to get my attention...  
  
I love him as much as he loves me, and it's taken me this long to finally admit it to myself. I'm so shocked he's been this patient with me. I've always been so cruel to him, so blantly ignored him. He kept pushing me though. Did he know and I'm just too blind to see it, or did he believe I would finally develop some sort of feeling or tolerance for him?  
  
Those three words have hit my ears so many times. Even so, I've never really told him that I love him...  
  
Something tells me I should start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki read over the short entry he had just typed and a small smile played on his lips. He thought about it momentarily, shut his laptop, and glanced in the other room. Shuichi was sitting on the couch in sweatpants and his green tanktop, eating popcorn and watching a movie with all the lights off. The glow of the screen lit up his beautiful features perfectly. He smiled again, watching him.  
  
"Hey Shuichi!" he finally called. Those blue eyes went from the television towards his room, his study office.  
  
"Yes Yuki?"  
  
"Can you pause that and come in here for a moment?" He saw his lvoer pick up a remote and pause the movie. "I have to talk to you about something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: ^_^ I love fluff! Isn't that kawaii?!  
  
Naked Chibi Heero (NCH) in a teacup: Eh... -_-U  
  
Ceari: MY MUSE!  
  
NCH: *shakes head, slightly embarassed*  
  
Ceari: Anyway, please review you kind people you! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Man: Still doesn't own Gravitation.  
  
Ceari: Although at times...I'd LOVE to own a few guys from Gravi... *dreamy sigh*  
  
Disclaimer Man: *shakes head* You are hopeless.  
  
Warning: Much yaoiness! There will also be shounen-ai. No sex scene or anything, but there is some "Activity present, and I don't let that be known too lightly. Please don't be offended! . (but then again...if you are offended by it...why are you associated with Gravitation in the first place?!)  
  
Ceari: Oh, another thing! One person really complimented my going from POV to 3rd person, and I sorta enjoyed doing it myself! ^^ With that in mind, I decided to do the same with this chapter! This might not be an ongoing thing in the story, but I wanted to do it at least once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blinku blinku. Yuki wants to talk to me about something? This is a strange turn of events, especially when he's working. He usually doesn't want anything at all to do with me. Is he well?  
  
Or...maybe he wants to kick me out... He has been acting really strange lately. Locking himself up with his laptop way more than usual, not saying a single word, even to insult me. Hasn't eaten much, he's usually wrapped up in his thoughts. Did I do something without knowing it?! What if this is it? This might be where I literally have to pack up my stuff and go home...for good... Oh god, no. I don't wanna do that. Wow, I'm gonna cry if I keep thinking like this.  
  
"Shuichi? You alive in there?"  
  
Aahh, he just called for me. I've probably made him wait to long, he's probably getting really angry with me now. This is it, I'm pretty sure of it. He's going to kick me out permenantly... I guess I'd better go in there and face the music now, instead of making him wait any longer.  
  
Walking into his study, slowly and quietly, I can barely look at his face. He looks...set to tell me something important. Or maybe I'm just overreacting. I don't know, Yuki is so unpredictable anymore these days. Not to say he used to be predictable, he's just given me even more surprises over the past month or so.  
  
"Um...Yeah...Yuki?" My voice comes out barely above a whisper. I'm scared, I really am. He looks at me, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay? You look uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm fine..." I can't go out and tell him what's racing through my mind right now. It might make things even more complicated. I really hope we can just get this over with so I still have time to contact Hiro. He always makes me feel better when things go bad with Yuki.  
  
"There's...something you wanted to talk to me about...?" He nods.  
  
"Yes. It's about you."  
  
Those words stabbed through my heart like a broad sword. I winced slightly.  
  
"No...I phrased that wrong...It's about us, not just you."  
  
This puzzled me, but eased some of the pain. Maybe I'll be okay after all... but then again... maybe not...  
  
"R-really?" I figure I need to give him some sort of verbal reaction so he can continue. All he does is nod again, before deciding to speak.  
  
"Over the past...I don't know...few weeks, I guess, I've been doing some thinking. Mainly about you and me. In specific, what you could call our relationship."  
  
This is it...He's going to get rid of me for good now, I can feel it.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...Shuichi..."  
  
I looked up now, looked straight at him. He returned it. No, he wasn't looking at me nose, or behind me, but straight at my eyes.  
  
"Sorry for what, Yuki? You don't have anything to be sorry for. If anything, it's me should be apoligizing to you for being so annoying all the-"  
  
My sentence was cut short. Almost instantly, Yuki reached out and cupped my cheek. Not in a shutting me up way, but in a true way. His touch felt different this time. It felt...warm.  
  
"No, do not apoligize to me. Shuichi, I need to tell you something very important. Do you promise to listen to me?" His hand was still cupping my cheek. I nodded slowly. What looked like a smile began to play on Yuki's soft lips.  
  
"Shuichi...I love you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The room was silent. Those three simple words seemed to echo through Shuichi's ears. He hadn't fully taken in what Yuki had just said. Yuki sat there, watching him for movement, worried slightly that he said something wrong. A tear slid down Shuichi's cheek, taking Yuki by surprise. His hand fell, pretty much in fear.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" he asked the pink-haired boy immediately. The reply was Shuichi shaking his head and wiping his eyes furiously with his sleeve.  
  
"Do you...do you really love me Yuki?" he asked, voice cracking.  
  
"Of course. I wish I had woken up sooner. I feel so horrible for treating you the way I have..."  
  
"Don't be." He smiled nice and wide. "You don't have to be."  
  
"But I was so cruel to you-"  
  
"I know. Thing is, though, I don't care how you would act towards me. I didn't care because I loved you. Practically from day one, I loved you. I didn't care how you acted toward me. It was enough, no matter how it was. It was just enough that you acknowledged my presence, knew I existed, even if you were that way to me. Also, we did have some special moments, if you can recall."  
  
Yuki blinked. He had never heard Shuichi speak so strongly, so seriously.  
  
"I knew you loved me, Yuki. I had my doubts at first, but not after a while. After I had been..." The memory made him cringe to think about. "After I had been beaten and raped...When I heard about what you did to those guys...I knew. Right then, I knew. You did love me, those actions proved it right there. You practically killed those guys because you were pissed off about what they did to me. You were being protective over me. I knew by then, even if you still acted cold, there was something inside of you that loved me. After that, I kept on to the thought that it would only be a matter of time before you realized it too."  
  
'So he did know...' Yuki thought to himself. 'He did see through me.'  
  
He couldn't contain it much longer. Yuki reached out, grabbed Shuichi's hand, and pulled him quickly over.  
  
"W-what are you doing Yuki?" Shuichi was definitely caught by surprise on that one. A finger was placed over his mouth.  
  
"Ssshhhh..." Yuki whispered.  
  
The writer leaned foreward and caught his lover's lips in a kiss. It wasn't much at first, but then Yuki decided he wanted to taste Shuichi, only just. His tounge played at Shuichi's lips until they parted slightly, which then he took his authority and entered. The kiss evolved quite passionately. Shuichi's hand loosened in Yuki's grasp, before falling altogether.   
  
Shuichi took a wobbly step foreward, falling practically into Yuki, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. In order to help, Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and practically pulled him onto his lap in a straddling position. They pulled away, but didn't move away from each other too much. Yuki rubbed his nose against Shuichi's and smiled, a true smile. Their eyes gazed into each other, before Shuichi moved and began the kiss again. The start was not slow, it was just as passionate, if not more, than the one they had just experienced. One of Yuki's hands slid down, slipped into Shuichi's shirt, snaked around to the front where his stomach was, and fiddled with the button on the top of his pants.  
  
Getting the button undone, Yuki's hand then slid down and began to explore. Shuichi arched his back, only slightly. The chair began to tip, but they didn't care, if they even noticed. Not only did it tip, it soon turned over.  
  
Shuichi crashed onto the floor with Yuki on top of him, but it didn't seem to phase either one of them. The activites that had begun to take place continued.  
  
Slowly...eventually...they began to lose their clothes...  
  
The digital clock behind them read 11:56 pm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4:21 am.  
  
The lightbulb over head began to flicker, then finally snapped, going dead. The room was cast in darkness. Strewn around the floor where black shorts, a green tanktop, khaki pants, and a button up white shirt. A chair lay overturned, and a laptop was on a table in sleep mode, since it had not been tampered with for almost six hours.  
  
Yuki and Shuichi also lay on the floor, both completely naked, and sleeping peacefully. Yuki had an arm wrapped around Shuichi's waist in an effort to pull him close, which worked. They lay skin to skin, keeping each other secure and warm. One of Shuichi's arm extended above his head and his fingers were entangled in Yuki's georgeous blonde hair, the other held Yuki's other wrist up close. Yuki's index finger of the arm Shuichi clutched lovingly was resting sensually in Shuichi's mouth. One of Yuki's legs lay between both of Shuichi's.  
  
They were in perfect harmony.  
  
Everything was peaceful and calm. Only love existed between the two, no arguements, no annoyance, no hate. Pure love.  
  
They were together...there to rest, next to each other, after a night of sheer bliss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: *claps* Not only do I love fluff, I love other things that take place!! ^^  
  
NCH: *sweatdrop* You're such a freak...  
  
Ceari: HEY! They are kawaii together!   
  
NCH: I know...but still...  
  
Ceari: And boy, do I love writing about them!! You know, I could've made it more like a lemon...but ff.net might not've been very happy with me... *nervous chuckle*  
  
NCH: Either the story would be kicked off, or you would be kicked off.  
  
Ceari: EEK! Please, fellow fanfic writers, do not let that happen! If you are offended by any of the activites that took place in this chapter, I am sorry! Just don't report me or anything! . Just look the other way and forget you read it, I don't wanna get in trouble! *anime waterfall tears*  
  
NCH: *holds ears and sweatdrops again* Well, I guess I do side with her. I don't know why she's so worried though. Unless some dudes are pure freaks, if you don't like yaoi, your probably wouldn't even think about reading anything Gravitation, or even know it exists. Meh. Please review! ^^  
  
NOTE FROM MUSE (NCH)- We were a little surprised of the production of this chapter, actually. The story was originally planned to be a one chapter thing. It was sorta funny though. All you guys wanted to read more and more. So, I put my brain to work, along with what little exists in Ceari's head (Ceari: *glare*), and we thought of a basis for this chapter. We can try to keep it going, if you guys want it to continue. We already have some ideas, so we're prepared to write a chapter 3 if the reviewers want a chapter 3. So, if you do like what you've read, don't hesitate to review this and ask for more. We'd be more than happy to give you more!  
  
Ceari: And luckily, with school being crazy and all, I've still been able to find time to write fanfic, so you won't have to wait two months for a chapter. Goman nasai, I'm really bad about things like that, but not this time!! I promise!!  
  
JA NE! ^^ 


End file.
